The invention relates to inertial gas-liquid impactor separators for removing liquid particles from a gas-liquid stream, including in engine crankcase ventilation separation applications, including closed crankcase ventilation (CCV) and open crankcase ventilation (OCV).
Inertial gas-liquid separators are known in the prior art. Liquid particles are removed from a gas-liquid stream by accelerating the stream or aerosol to high velocities through nozzles or orifices and directing same against an impactor, typically causing a sharp directional change, effecting the noted liquid separation. Such inertial impactors have various uses, including in oil separation applications for blowby gases from the crankcase of an internal combustion engine.
Under cold conditions, water vapor in the blowby gas can freeze, which in turn may cause restriction or plug the smallest cross-sectional area through the system. The acceleration nozzles may thus be susceptible to ice accumulation and freeze-up. It is known in the prior art to prevent icing by heating the incoming gas-liquid stream upstream of the nozzles, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,203, FIG. 10, at electrical heater 21 in inlet 11.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology, and provides various improvements, including another solution to the noted icing problem.